


COLORS : GOLD

by mizz_apple



Series: COLORS [ShowKi] [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, I don't know what else to tag, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, PWP, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, mutual feeling?, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: GOLD : Confident, passionate and eye-catching, gold draws attention to itself.But being surrounded by too much gold can lead you to become egotistical, self-righteous and opportunistic.[ Kihyun, the ordinary singer who works in a social club draws the attention of a tycoon. How is the end of their story?]





	COLORS : GOLD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroSapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroSapphire/gifts).



* * *

 

**_Optimistic and positive, gold adds richness and warmth to everything with which it is associated - it illuminates and enhances other things around it._ **

**_Confident, passionate and eye-catching, gold draws attention to itself._ **

**_But being surrounded by too much gold can lead you to become egotistical, self-righteous and opportunistic in your quest for greater power and influence._ **

 

* * *

 

Kihyun stares at his own reflection through the mirror in his dressing room. The almond-shaped eyes stared back at him, dramatic smokey-eye make up which made his eyes look more beautiful, sharper and enticing.

He checks the shading to accentuate his cheekbone and hummed in satisfaction. The new stylist did a great job so far, unlike the previous one who liked to make him look like a slut.

Kihyun scoffs at the thought,  _we are a slut for something_. Money, power, sex, fame. Didn't people sell their souls, traded them with those? He isn't a saint nor an evil man. He is much a human, a corrupted one who loves fame, power, and money.

Sex?

Sex is not something necessary in his life _, it wasn't_. Until the day he met Son Hyunwoo, the wealthiest tycoon in South Korea, that was the day when his life would never be the same again.

It was an ordinary night, low voices and whispers while he was putting all his soul and transferred it through the piano tiles. He lifted his smile with a sensual gaze for the audience and greeted them with his honey voice. The endearing term didn't come from his mouth but the loyal customers who always come to hear him sing in this famous club.

Yoo Kihyun spent his life singing, that's where he gained his confidence from, aside from the fact that he indeed has nice eyes, a very prominent nose which beautifies his side-profile, the sharp jawline, and thin rosy lips. He's not masculine, no. He realized that but he knows how to use his 'pretty' face well.

So well that even a famous tycoon like Son Hyunwoo was crazy in love with him. He was and still is the most loyal customer of this famous social club in Apgujeong, coming mostly every single night just to watch him sing and left two hours later without talking anything or asked him to sit down with him. Some of the old and some new customers often invite him to have a conversation with them and of course, it's not cheap. They must at least buy a ₩600000 bottle of wine to have an hour conversation with him. A generous amount of time considering he is the peak of his singing career in this social club.

It wasn't enough. He will not be enjoying his 'peak' moment for too long. Someone fresher, younger, more talented and prettier will replace him. Being involved in the entertainment industry, even in a small scale, needs a great sacrifice to survive. Kihyun doesn't have any plan to stepped on easily because he is a man who knows what he wants and when he wants it bad, he'll do anything to make his dream come true.

_Even to the point of becoming Son Hyunwoo's personal sex toy._

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"Relax baby, breathe."

Kihyun groaned through the ball gag in his mouth—preventing him from screaming out loud while being 'played' by Hyunwoo.

_Today the older came to the social club and asked the whole night with Kihyun and that was with a very generous amount of money. The club owner didn't sell Kihyun, of course, it was a 'mutual agreement' between Kihyun and the owner and the owner with Hyunwoo. Kihyun was practically Hyunwoo's personal 'host' so whenever the tycoon came to the club, no one could ever saw him perform, let alone chit-chat with Kihyun. The club owner has made sure that no one can and will disturb their 'quality time' in the VVIP room, provided by the club owner._

_Kihyun didn't really remember his agreement with Hyunwoo at the beginning. He just remembered that one day, one particular night, one fateful day after he performed some classic pop and a little 'monologue', the club owner came up to him and asked him to have time to have a conversation with the tycoon. It's the request came from the owner where he works and not only that, it was a direct request from the tycoon. Kihyun didn't think twice and said yes immediately._

_He is a handsome man with ten-year-old age gap with Kihyun but he maintained his well-built body and surprisingly boyish face. Kihyun was slightly agape of the stark difference between the aura and the person himself. This boyish man, the feared man that could kill people without mercy, was smiling to him in a gentle way. But Kihyun knew better than that, behind his charming smile, the aura of danger strongly emanates from his glint._

_"Mr. Yoo Kihyun, I'm sure you've heard of me," Hyunwoo put down the glass of wine they were enjoying in the most private room. The room itself was provided by the owner for a private meeting between VVIP members._

_Kihyun sipped his wine elegantly and wiped his lips in a polite but sensual manner. Hyunwoo's eyes flickered with something as his orbs following every movement of the younger. "It's an honor for me, Mr. Son, to actually have this conversation. Of course, I've heard of you. Everyone has. "_

_Hyunwoo nodded in satisfaction. His eyes never left the beauty in front of him, the glowing complexion the man has, he strongly held himself from the thoughts of pulling the delicate man into his lap, smacking his bare ass until he whimpered in pain and pleasure as his butt cheeks reddened with a clear print of his hand. He could not think straight for those thin lips enveloped his enormous dick, singing and humming on it like his own personal mic. Oh, no one could stop his thought of forcing his dick far down to his throat or his ass, taking all the pleasure he can get from those canals and made this pretty man begging for eternity to be used and fucked in the filthiest way possible._

_"So I'm not going to say much. Yoo Kihyun-ssi, I want you."_

_That was the only words that Kihyun needed. The wealthiest tycoon wants him and who is he not to oblige?_

_If he has to work hard to even earn little recognition and money, why not indulge in the easiest way that was offered by the handsome tycoon? The offer itself is absolutely a winning ticket for him._

So here he is, hands tied by a red velvet rope, lying on his stomach and ass up in the air. It was the favorite position for Hyunwoo, the kink that he has and Kihyun here is to play part in whatever fantasy of sex he has.

"Nggh ..." Kihyun whimpered, partly because of the pain and partly of the sensation from his groin.

Hyunwoo has vigorously teased him for almost 10 minutes, stroking his slick and lubed-cock in a slow pace and adds it more and more until Kihyun's balls tense up, in the verge of shooting his cum but then Hyunwoo released completely, letting Kihyun grunts in dissatisfaction. Hyunwoo chuckles darkly, putting his thumb over the slit of Kihyun's cock, giving a light pressure, then rubbing the mushroom head before repeating the same pattern while the other hand strokes the shaft again.

"Mmm .. nghh ..." Kihyun throws his head to the back in pleasure, slamming his hips back to the source of the stimulation, where in this case is Hyunwoo's hands, finding more friction for the need to release is slowly agonizing him.

"Stop it," Hyunwoo growls, releasing his hand and smacks Kihyun's cheeks. "Don't even dare to think to cum, Kihyun." His tone is menacing and full of authority over Kihyun who secretly moans, Hyunwoo is a sex machine who will ignite every unit in Kihyun's body to beg for a good— _great_ fuck, even his voice will rouse him to the point of having his orgasm in the place.

"Cum now I will punish you severely but if you obey me, I will allow you to cum multiple times, well I might even allow you to cuddle with me. Do you hear me?!" Hyunwoo whispers in Kihyun's ear, biting it a little waiting for Kihyun to nod.

Kihyun whimpers and nods vigorously,  _"Ngh—nn,"_  he tried to speak something but the ball gag in his mouth prevents him from forming a clear sentence.

Hyunwoo cackles, feeling amused and pulls the ball gag. "Y-yes! Yes, oh please master... I will obey you, master."

Hyunwoo smiles and caresses Kihyun's face. Kihyun leans to the touch tenderly and made the older coos for the submission and endearment in that sight, "Good boy. I am so pleased with you. Now be still and enjoy this, okay."

Kihyun nods and follows Hyunwoo's movement who backs away and takes something in the box. Through his peripheral, Kihyun captures the sight of a long and thick dildo, cock ring and vibrator, which makes his heart beats erratically for the excitement that rushes from his mind through every part of his body, his cock twitch in eagerness as if it comes alive again and waiting to be spoiled.

Hyunwoo smirks to the sight because he knows Kihyun has seen what he has in hands. The bed dips as Hyunwoo settles behind Kihyun, there is almost a painstaking silence before Kihyun something wet and cool smeared generously around his rim, and maybe on  _something else._  Kihyun's heart jolts in anticipation.

Hyunwoo hovers Kihyun's back for a moment, giving light kisses from his nape, nipping it a bit before he trails the kisses down from the top of Kihyun's spine until where it ends, giving ghostly kisses in the butt cheeks and bites them in lust.

"Mmmh!" Kihyun gasps and whines for the pain but soon Hyunwoo licks and kisses the part that he bit. He 'tsked' Kihyun for that but doesn't say anything afterward, making himself busy by flipping Kihyun back. Now that Kihyun lays with his back, legs spread wide and his glorious nakedness is served for Hyunwoo's viewing pleasure.

Hyunwoo halts his movement, adoring and drinking Kihyun's nakedness, his pale complexion, healthy and glowing skin under the light, pink erect nipples and of course, his erect cock. "You're so beautiful baby boy." He comments, licking his lips sensually and watches as Kihyun's cock twitches.

But what captivates Hyunwoo more is the pink hole that twitching in excitement, drawing a smirk in the older's face. He leans down and kisses it gently, eliciting a moan from Kihyun and gaping hole, begging for more. He places his thumb in the rim, giving massage before shoves it down the chute.

Kihyun's hole sucks Hyunwoo's thumb right away as the older grunts in lust, exploring the velvet walls here and there with his thumb while Kihyun arches his back and dives back to the thumb, feeling greedy of the intrusion and fucks himself to it.

Hyunwoo chuckles in endearment, he curls his thumb and rams it harshly. "Look, baby, you get the pleasure from taking my thumb? And this is nowhere near my cock baby. You know that right? You greedy little whore. Hm? Want me to fuck you with my huge cock, fuck you to oblivion and left you limp for days? Huh? You like my cock, don't you? You worship my cock, want to sleep with it, wake up with it inside you? Pounding you day and night?"

Kihyun nods eagerly, the gruff voice of Hyunwoo turns him even more, _if that was possible,_  the dominant and dirty words he slurs made Kihyun whimper in need.

"Thought so." Hyunwoo draws back his wet thumb, licking it to taste Kihyun. His own cock throbs in excitement after tasting Kihyun, every part of him is simply beautiful and delicious and Hyunwoo craves for it more and more.

If Kihyun were a fine wine, he would drink and drink until the last drop. Hyunwoo knows how Kihyun uses him for a stepping stone of his career, being his secret 'Sugar Daddy' but unbeknownst to the younger, he has started to like him a lot. He owns him and he doesn't mind giving  _anything,_  literally, anything that Kihyun wants.

Hyunwoo moves back to his original intention, shifting his hands to stroke Kihyun's cock again, slowly and tantalizingly. Kihyun shudders endlessly, the lewd moans repeatedly come out of his mouth. Keeping Kihyun's hard cock in place, Hyunwoo expertly slides in the cock ring he took earlier, placing it on Kihyun's cock to prevent him from cumming. Now that the cock ring is placed properly, Hyunwoo smiles in satisfaction. Hoarsely, he leans in front of Kihyun's face, "Now baby, I make sure you didn't spill your cum with this."

Kihyun nods a little, he tries hard to regulate his breathing and focusing not to cum. The night is still long and Hyunwoo seems wanting to play for quite a long time. He lets himself being manhandled as Hyunwoo flips his body, again, where he lies flat on his stomach.

Kihyun lets a deep grunt as Hyunwoo smacks his butt cheeks again, squeezes and fondles them harshly before something wet starts exploring the rim, coating it with saliva. The younger rocks his body a bit, loving the lewd act from the tycoon who was eating his ass. The older lets his tongue explore the cheeks and right to the cleft before licking the rim, smirking as the hole flutters, "Your hole dead sure knows what it wants."

Kihyun can't reply; his eyes roll to the back of his skull when Hyunwoo flattens his tongue and rams it inside his hole while his hand sneakily pumps Kihyun's shaft roughly. Hyunwoo takes his sweet time as he curls his tongue and sweeps the wet walls inside Kihyun, pressing slightly before he pulls back and pushes back repeatedly. His eagerness surely has driven the younger to the brink of mad because he starts grinding and pushing back his ass more to Hyunwoo's tongue; seeking for more and fucks himself to the tycoon's tongue.

Hyunwoo spits more saliva to the hole and replaces his tongue with his index finger and middle finger all at once, drawing a grunt from Kihyun. "Like it?" ask Hyunwoo nonchalantly, pushing a bit rough and pulls back. He makes a scissoring move inside the hole to expand the canal and curls it, even scrapes the walls purposely. When Kihyun arches his back and gets tense, Hyunwoo hums. "Hm, is it hurt? But it's good, right? Your hole knows better, Kihyun-ah."

Kihyun doesn't reply, doesn't respond to anything but bites back his words because,  _damn_ , this tycoon knows what he's doing and he _loves_  every single thing he does.

Kihyun snaps out of his delirium and whines when he feels Hyunwoo pulls his fingers, his hole gapes furiously and clenches for nothing. "My my, baby, your hole is searching for the good thing, isn't it? You feel good every time I did something with your hole right?"

Kihyun is about to push his ass to reply how bad he wants Hyunwoo to just shoves his huge cock and pounds him relentlessly when he hears the cap of something being opened. Not long after that, he feels something solid and wet pokes in his ass.

"How about we start the fun, baby?" says Hyunwoo, pushes the long and thick dildo slowly inside Kihyun after he generously coated it with lube.

"Nggh!" Kihyun screamed which sounds more like muffled scream as the dildo starts pushing into him slowly, stretches him open more and more. The fingers, rimming or whatever Hyunwoo has done was nothing compared to this thing that slowly pushing inside him. Kihyun bites the gag ball, feeling overstretched because the dildo is really thick.

_Hyunwoo is thick but this one is—_

Kihyun snaps out of his thought when the dildo is completely inside him, feeling the burn already. He is panting like crazy, grunting to adjust the size.

"Relax baby. Or you'll be hurt more." Says Hyunwoo calmly. His tone is soothing and deep, full of arousal. Just when Kihyun thought he was so considerate with him, Hyunwoo starts pushing and pulling the dildo at a steady pace. His eyes spark brightly at the sight of Kihyun's hole swallows the dildo when he pushes it in and the sight when he pulls it—

Hyunwoo groans, his cock is already throbbing in pain, asking for attention but Hyunwoo, who has done this numerous times, knows that his patience will be rewarded well so he holds it with all strength he got to not cum at the lewd sight in front of him.

Then Hyunwoo starts jabbing it into the hole with strength and gradually fastens the pace. Kihyun arches his back in pain but then after he gets used to with the pace and the size, he starts groaning as the pleasure wave hits him.

Undulating his body to match the rhythm of the movement, Hyunwoo growls and keep his hip in the place. "Don't move. Not yet!" As soon as he said that, Hyunwoo keeps the dildo stuck in the hole while he prepares the other toy.

The dildo has already made Kihyun insane and his cock leaks pre-cum a lot now. Hyunwoo puts the vibrator in the head of his cock while his other hand starts moving the dildo again, Kihyun almost faints from the pleasure that shoots throughout his body.

'Ah!Ah!Ah!Mnnhhhg," Kihyun rocks back and forth with the force Hyunwoo puts on the movement. The younger almost lost it, his balls draw up and tighten, his breathing is starting to get erratic. He shakes his head, tries to let Hyunwoo know he's about to cum.

Hyunwoo saw his head and turns off the vibrator but keeping the dildo inside Kihyun so deep. He groans and frantically pulls the gag ball and says, "I want you to scream my name when I pound inside you, ramming you so hard and all you can think of how my cock will give you pleasure as nobody can. I'm pulling this out, Ki."

Kihyun nods and whimpers as the ball gag is being untied. His chest heaves up and down as the delirious orgasm almost hits him right away but he knows well that he can't cum, not until Hyunwoo tells him to. "T—thank you, Master." He says weakly, trembling in each of the words.

"Yes, that's what I like to hear, baby." Hyunwoo smiles through the words, reaching Kihyun's chin and presses his lips onto Kihyun's. It doesn't take long until his tongue glides inside Kihyun's mouth, teasing him sensually and sucks the younger's tongue before he pulls him out with the glistening string of saliva connected their mouths. He chuckles when Kihyun shyly peeks under his fluttering eyelashes. His cheeks are in complete flushed red, he looks so innocent yet so sinful and Hyunwoo realizes how bad he wants to ravage the man right now.

Without wasting his time, Hyunwoo scoots to the back, taking his boxer off and throws it away, letting free his huge cock. Rolling the lubed condom in his own penis before he patting the hole— _which still has the dildo in it_ —with his cock, relishing in filthiness of his act, and slowly slides it in the crack of Kihyun's ass to tease the younger more, accidentally giving slight nudge in the dildo that was buried deeply in Kihyun's ass.

Kihyun moans. "Mmmh... m-master, please ..."

"Yeah?"

"P-please ..." Kihyun swallows hard _, he damn knows what Kihyun wants._  His cock is aching now and he needs the release. "M-master, please ... fuck me..."

"I'm afraid I didn't listen to it well, baby. What do you want?" it's clearly Hyunwoo wants Kihyun to beg him earnestly, in the way he offers, surrenders his pride and what he wants to Hyunwoo and know that Hyunwoo will give them all to him if he submits himself wholly and completely.

"Please master? Fuck me with your huge cock, fuck me until I can't remember my name until I found no pleasure unless it's your cock pounds deep inside my hole. Please master .."

"Well said." Says Hyunwoo with a big satisfaction smile spread in his face and holding his cock firmly before pulling out the dildo and plunge into the hole with force.

"Ah!" Kihyun screams again, out of pleasure, feeling the cock inside him. It's not like the dildo didn't do its job properly. In a sense of size and pleasure, the dildo does it well but having a real cock ..  _a real thick cock_  is incomparable. Kihyun just loves the feeling of how it pulsates, throbs and twitches inside him.

"Fuck!" Hyunwoo curses, "Your hole is so good baby. So damn tight and I thought I have fucked you real good with the dildo."

"Mm, yes! Yes, master." Kihyun's heart swells in pride for the compliment, although a part of him knows it's only a spur of the moment, a moment of heat where they can say anything nasty and dirty and it makes them turn on more and more.

Hyunwoo adjusts the pace as he revels in the feeling of slick and warm canal his cock has just breached in. The velvety walls that engulf him and brush his cock here and there, Hyunwoo grunts in pleasure. Then he starts to push more to the hilt where his balls snugly fit in the ass, loving the feeling of their connection. Sometimes his mind can go haywire when he realizes that he was  _inside_ this delicate man, the little star of the club.

Hyunwoo then starts his pace, gradually becoming faster and harder as Kihyun showers him with moans and long grunts. He rams with all his strength until Kihyun's cheeks start to get reddened. He grabs a fist of Kihyun's hair and tugs it when his hip snaps into Kihyun, deeper than before, hitting the prostate dead on.

Kihyun arches his back and hisses, "F-fuck ... yes there, Master .."

"Like this?" Hyunwoo snaps his hip again followed by Kihyun's moan, "Or this?" He snaps again and Kihyun lets out a long moan. "Moan for me, baby. Make sure you remember my name when I let you cum."

Hyunwoo drives into Kihyun vigorously, pushing off all role-playing they are doing as the need to release is getting nearer. Hyunwoo then moves his right hand to Kihyun's sweaty torso, tweaking his nipples and pinches one before it slides on his cock. He slips out the cock ring and tugs the cock before pumping it in rhyme as his thrusts.

The orgasm starts bubbling from beneath and Hyunwoo strokes Kihyun's cock faster, hearing Kihyun's erratic breathing. He can feel the heaviness of the cock in his hand and squeezes the base of his shaft before saying, "Cum baby."

Kihyun cries out loud when he cum, chanting Hyunwoo's name like a mantra. "Hyunwoo! Hyunwoo! Oh, f-fuck ..." Hyunwoo still strokes Kihyun's cock, milking him dry as he releases white liquid to the sheet until there's nothing left.

Hyunwoo groans as Kihyun clenches around his cock repeatedly after the orgasm. He thrust couple times before he shoots his cum inside the condom in Kihyun's hot ass, eyes closed and cursing out of bliss as he revels in the feeling of Kihyun's walls clenching and milking him dry.

"Oh, shit .." Hyunwoo grunts as his vision back to normal, pulling out of Kihyun slowly and rolling the condom off of him before tying it and throw it to the trash can. Kihyun collapses on the mattress with his ass still up in the air, breathing heavily before it turns into normal.

Hyunwoo kisses his cheeks before he unties Kihyun's hands and then pulls Kihyun to himself as they both lay themselves down and breathe in and out. Minds are still foggy from the pleasure.

Not before Kihyun speaks shyly, "Do you ... are you going to spend the night with me?"

That's what they are. After passionate sex they used to have, Hyunwoo would go back home to his wife, to the life as a tycoon.

Hyunwoo hums as he lays Kihyun's head onto his bare chest, "Sure. I have promised you earlier right?"

Kihyun's face beams under the light of the room, "So I did great? I obey you well?"

Hyunwoo laughs, amused with the questions. He kisses the singer's forehead and whispers, "You did great. As always."

Kihyun smiles through the night even after they both off to their dreams. Knowing he sleeps side by side with the tycoon, whom he uses as his personal 'Sugar Daddy' but later he falls to his own lie that he falls in love with the tycoon.

It's not a surprise as Kihyun wakes up in the morning, Hyunwoo had left. Kihyun rubs the place where he lied last night and his stomach churns in an unpleasant way. He decides to get up and winces to the familiar sting in his ass but he ignores it because the thought of last night's pleasure is still etched clearly in his mind. He walks slowly to the mirror in the room and on top of the dresser, he found a box. He opens it.

Two rings, luxurious and expensive. Designed specifically by one of the most famous jewelry brands. He smiles and takes a note under the box.

 

_Kihyun my songbird,_

_This is for you. _I think of it all the time just not sure of when will be the perfect time to give.__

_I will be going to Russia for a while. Please wait for me to put it on you and on me._

_Keep them well, love. I will be back shortly._

_P.S. I also have transferred amount of money as usual to your personal account. Spend them as you like._

 

Kihyun gasps and smiles throughout the day. His heart leaps for joy for the possibility of the 'relationship' he has with the handsome tycoon. The opportunity that will be opened for him, the easy life he can have until he turns old and nobody wants him ...

So he waits and waits and waits.

Until he's not sure anymore when Hyunwoo will be back again for this is the third year of his waiting.

And Kihyun's heart has grown weary from waiting as the hope he previously had, vanishes in the cold air of winter.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to quickly say hi to you all.  
> This is the second installment of Colors:The Series and this time, I fulfilled the request from @KuroSapphire [ I hope the story is good]
> 
> You can request showki smut under color theme and give me the prompt about it (if you want), I'll see what I can do with the prompt you'll send to me .  
> Anyway, spare my 'amateur in smut' writing and enjoy the story ^^


End file.
